Akogareru
by Kuro Zoka
Summary: "Salahkah? merindukan seorang sahabat?". Hyuuga tidak bisa tidur hanya karena merindukan seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang selalu ia benci (katanya). Tapi dibalik benci ada sesuatu yang tak ia pahami?. Pairing : Kiyoshi x Hyuuga. RnR please!


Hanya sebuah kata - kata yang dirangkai sebelum tidur. Ntah kenapa KiyoHyuu selalu membuatku senyum - senyum sendiri. Ship favorite selain 2 mahluk bodoh itu, tapi sebenarnya KiyoHyuu juga nggak kalah bodohnya :D.

.

.

.

.

"Hallo. Riko?" Katanya, saat panggilan itu tersambung.

"Iya."

"Itu...um. Apa ya?"

"Hah!"

"Itu..."

"Iya, itu apa?"

"Salahkah...?"

"Salahkah?"

"Salahkah? Merindukan seorang sahabat."

.

.

 **Kurobas Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **KiyoHyuu**

" **Akogareru"**

 **By : Zokashime**

.

.

.

Diruangan yang sederhana, tanpa cahaya, dimalam hari. Ia letakkan kembali ponselnya yang sudah dalam mode istirahat, setelah sambungan terputus.

Tidak tau mengapa mulutnya begitu lancang, menanyakan hal yang tidak penting. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini, tidak biasanya berani bertanya, tidak biasanya begitu merindukan seseorang sampai tak bisa tidur.

Ia gulingkan tubuhnya kesana - kemari sebagai tanda lelah karena matanya tak kunjung menutup. "Arrrghhh..." Geramnya.

Tidak putus asa, ia mencoba sekali lagi, mencoba memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

Tetap tidak bisa!

Pikirannya, hatinya, jiwanya, bayangannya penuh dengan laki - laki itu.

Laki - laki yang sangat ia benci.

Benci sekali!

Benci saat ia berbicara, benci saat ia melakukan sesuatu, benci saat ia mengomentarinya, benci akan sifatnya, dan benci saat ia tersenyum.

Sangat benci! Benci karena dia sekarang tidak disini, tidak bersamanya.

Ia benamkan wajahnya kebantal, mencoba tersenyum walaupun miris. Mengingat wajah itu yang kalem terlihat begitu sangat dewasa, sabar, dan senyumnya yang lembut. Semua itu membuat kepalanya sakit tak tertahankan.

Orang itu yang mengembalikan hidupnya pada basket, orang itu yang mengembalikan lagi pribadi dirinya.

Tidak tau sudah berapa lama ia tidak melihat senyuman itu. Bahkan, tahunpun sudah berganti. Yang ia ingat sejak perayaan pesta kemenangan seirin di Winter Cup. Paginya dia dibawa oleh Alex-san keluar negri, New York. Saat itulah ia melihat senyumnya untuk yang terakhir. Bukan maksud untuk berpikir dia tidak akan kembali, hanya saja tidak percaya jika akan merindukannya sebesar ini.

Ia balikkan tubuhnya, hingga ia telentang sempurna. Mata yang sudah sipit itu disipitkan lagi dibalik kacamatnya, didalam kegelapan. Tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh ponsel yang terabaikan. Ia mengambilnya, membuka daftar kontak. Wajahnya berubah menjadi kesal, kemudian ia tekan salah satu kontak itu.

Panggilannya tersambung pada orang yang ia tuju, setelah beberapa detik menunggu tapi tidak ada jawaban hanya perintah untuk meninggalkan pesan. "Chikuso!" Umpatnya. Pikirannya sudah ingin melempar ponsel yang ada ditangan, tapi sayang, hati menyuruh tangan untuk memanggil ulang nomor itu lagi. "Angkatlah, d-aho!"

.

.

.

"Huoummm..."

Hanya suara malas yang pertama kali terdengar saat panggilan itu tersambung.

"D-aho! Kau ini. Ck!" Kesal.

"Hyu..u...oummm...ga."

"Kiyoshi!"

"Ah. Maaf Hyuuga aku baru bangun tidur."

"Aku tau, tidak usah kau jelaskan lagi!"

"Oe, tumben kau menelponku, Hyuuga? Ada apa?"

Ada rasa yang aneh saat ia direspon seperti itu. Ayolah ia juga tidak ingin menelponnya, hanya saja, tiba - tiba, tangannya menekan tombol panggil.

"Ti-ti-tidak apa - apa! Y-ya benar tidak apa - apa," jawabnya gugup.

"Eh, kukira kau rindu padaku..ehehe."

Deg!

Cukup! Ia tak ingin mendengar kata RINDU. Rindu itu apa? Hal yang sangat manis, kah?

Mungkin?

Tapi itu khusus bagi orang - orang yang sedang dilanda kasmaran, tidak baginya.

Baginya, rindu itu hanya sebuah rangkaian kata dari alphabet tanpa makna. Mengapa ia bisa berbicara seperti ini? Karena ia tersiksa jika hanya bisa merasakan rindu, tapi kenyataanya tidak bisa bertemu. Bukankah tak bermakna?

"HAH! Rindu padamu? Tidak akan."

"Iya - iya aku tau itu. Sudah lama ya tidak mengobrol."

"Mungkin."

"Aku tidak ingat berapa lamanya, karena memang terlalu lama."

"Ck! Bicara apa, kau?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Baik. K-kau bagaimana? Pengobatanmu bagaimana?"

"Syukurlah. Aku baik juga. Um...Sejauh ini lancar."

"O-oh, a-aku senang mendengarnya?"

"Hah! Oi, Hyuuga? Kau ini kenapa?"

"D-aho! Aku sudah bilang tidak apa - apa."

"Hahaha..."

Hanya terdengar tawaan Kiyoshi dijauh sana, sampai akhirnya mereka diam - diaman. Menciptakan keheningan. Lebih hening dengan kegelapan didalamnya, hanya pancaran sinar ponsel yang menyaksikan.

"Na...Hyuuga?" Akhirnya Kiyoshi membuka dialog, memecahkan keheningan yang hampir dua menit.

"APA!" Jawabnya sewot.

"Ahaha...bagaimana dengan Riko?"

"Hah!"

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Riko?"

Tolong!

Jangan bahas yang lain, selagi kita bisa mengobrol, itulah yang dipikirkannya. Sudah lama-lama sekali. Satu, dua bulan. Ah tidak! Tiga, empat, bahkan hampir lima bulan kita tidak berkomunikasi.

Memang yang pertama karena kesibukan masing - masing, ditambah Kiyoshi yang sedang dalam masa pengobatan, sedangkan dirinya sedang mempersiapkan tim Seirin untuk mengikuti pertandingan - pertandingan.

Jika tentang Riko. Mungkin Kiyoshi orang yang pertama tau jika ia menyukai Riko, gadis berambut coklat pendek, galak, tegas juga merupakan sang pelatih dari tim yang dibentuknya bersama. Kiyoshi sesekali memang bisa diajak curhat mengenai Riko.

Tapi bukan itu yang ingin ia bahas sekarang. Ia juga tidak mengerti akan apa yang dirasakannya. Saat ini ia hanya ingin mengalah. Mengalah pada egonya dan membiarkan hati yang bertindak.

"Biasa saja, tidak ada yang spesial."

"Ah. Belum bisa melunakkan hatinya ya..ehehe."

"Diam! Sial."

"Sudah lama tak mendengarmu emosian seperti itu. Aku rindu."

"D-aho! Kau ini. Aku tidak emosian, dasar iron heart."

"Ayolah, Hyuuga aku tidak suka julukan itu."

"Iron heart."

"Oi, Hyuuga."

"Iron heart."

"Hyuuga!"

"Iron He-"

"Terserah sajalalah."

Ia mengembangkan bibirnya seduktif. Tersenyum.

Apa? Tersenyum?

Sudah berapa lama ia tidak tersenyum sepuas ini. Senyum itu lebih mengembang, saat memorinya mengingat kembali ejekan 'Iron Heart' yang membuat Kiyoshi terlihat sangat jengkel dan marah pada saat pertandingan Winter Cup melawan Kaijou. Tapi ejekan dan kekesalan itu membawa mereka lebih kompak dan saling mempercayai.

"Kau tidak rindu dengan basket?"

"Jangan gila. Bagaimanapun basket masih hidupku."

"Halah! Jika tidak kutanya, kau tidak akan membahasnya."

"Bukan begitu. Jika aku mebahasnya aku semakin ingin pulang dan main bersama kalian lagi."

Ia terdiam. Andai saja waktu itu Hanamiya tidak melakukannya. Mungkin, Kiyoshi tidak akan berada jauh, dan mereka masih dapat bermain basket bersama.

"Makanya,"

"Makanya, apa?"

"Um...ano..itu... Kau harus cepat sembuh."

"Iya - iya aku sedang berusaha. Oi, Hyuuga bukankah ini sudah malam, disana?"

"Memang. Sudah pukul 11.00 sekarang. Disana sudah pagi, ya?"

"Iya, Jam 09.00 Oh ya aku mau siap - siap untuk check up bersama Alex-san kerumah sakit. Kau tidur sana."

Hyuuga sebenarnya tak ingin. Tak ingin obrolan ini berakhir, tapi apa daya.

"Um. Yasudah."

"Hyuuga?"

"Ya."

"Tunggu aku kembali. Aku akan berusaha sembuh disini."

"Ya, pasti."

Tutttttt...

Sambungan terputus.

Hyuuga hanya memandangi layar ponselnya yang kembali normal, tidak ada nama orang itu lagi disana.

Ia menarik napas cukup panjang, mengatur keadaan hatinya yang tak bisa dimengerti. Selintas ia mengingat Izuki, sahabatnya. Bukan apa - apa ia hanya ingat apa yang dikatakannya saat Kiyoshi pergi.

'Namun yang sedih melepasnya, sampai tak bisa berkata apapun, adalah Hyuuga'

Ia menyeringai, mengingat kalimat itu.

Dan ia baru saja menyadari apa artinya 'melepas' dan 'tidak bisa berkata apapun' disaat merindukannya.

Suara heningya malam sampai terdengar ketelinga, untuk memecah keheningan ia mennyolokkan headset ke ponselnya untuk mendengarkan radio, dan sangat tepat saat lagu baru saja dimulai disalah satu chanel.

.

.

Cintaku sangat sederhana

Menginginkan namun tak berdaya

Tak apa bila aku hanya menjadi serpihan bayangmu

Jantung yang menyaksikan tangisku telah terbiasa

Kan kuberikan mimpi indahku

Tuk temani malam malamu

Walau ragaku tak disana

Menjaga tidurmu

Karna senyumu nafas jiwaku

Walau hati ini menangis

Karna ku akan mencinta tanpa ragamu

Tanpa ragamu cintamu senyumu kasihmu

Kan kuberikan mimpi indahku

Tuk temani malam malamu

Walau ragaku tak disana

Menjaga tidurmu

Karna senyumu nafas jiwaku

Walau hati ini menangis

Karna ku akan mencinta tanpa ragamu

Mencinta tanpa ragamu

.

.

Memang begitu sederhana. Menyukai atau bahkan mulai mencintai seseorang tanpa dia harus tau, tanpa dia harus malu. Karena ia sadar dimana posisinya saat ini, yang ditakdirkan terlahir sebagai seorang laki - laki.

"Memang kau pikir? Ada berapa banyak orang sepertiku yang merindukanmu sedalam ini, d-aho," gumamnya, sebelum akhirnya ia memejamkan mata dan tertidur.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

Semoga KiyoHyuu nya menghibur reader. Aku cinta mereka, lope lope diudara pokoknya. Semoga Hyuuga bisa nunggu Kiyoshi :*

Lagu diatas judulnya Tanpa Ragamu lagu dari Joshua March.

Oke. Tolong tinggalkan jejak setelah membaca :*


End file.
